A Super Duper Awesome Friendship Tale!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Friendship is...


**Author's Note: **

**This story is dedicated to my friends Samantha, Sarah, and Alexia. You guys are the best and I don't know what I'd do without your company :)**

* * *

**_Friendship is…_**

* * *

**_Laughing so hard that your stomach starts to hurt,_**

"Next we are going to learn about Rosalind FRANKLIN…" The guy's science teacher explained, "Open up to page 18 and read along."

Kendall and Logan instant looked at each other trying to stifle their laughs.

"First off, Rosalind FRANKLIN invented X-Ray Crystallography…"

Logan tried to cover his face with his hand to prevent laughter from spilling out, but Kendall wasn't as successful. He sat there cracking up; but every time the teacher would turn around he'd hold it in.

"…Franklin" Kendall mouthed to Logan.

"I know…Franklin." Logan whispered back.

Everyone else in the classroom stared at the two friends giggling every single time the name "Franklin" was said. Nobody knew why, but that didn't stop the two teens from chuckling so much that they were gasping for air. Eventually the class was over, and when the bell rang they couldn't get out of the class fast enough. Once out of the room they burst into laughter and had such a hard time stopping. Worst part? The next day they found out that there is a little kid show on "Sprout" called Franklin and Friends.

* * *

**_A million inside jokes,_**

"Hey Logan! Don't be such a solrac!" Kendall snickered.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Logan! Look it's Dr. Cheese-ot!" Carlos called out.

* * *

"Soo…how's banana doing?" Logan asked James.

* * *

"KILMS!"

* * *

"Let it sink in, Kendall…"

"Okay, see you in a week."

* * *

"What are you doing, Carlos?"

"Just being…uh…"

"Crazy arm dude?"

"Yeaaah!"

* * *

**_Having a shoulder to cry on,_**

"But she told the whole entire school who I like…and now she won't talk to me anymore! We use to be such good friends." James cried, "I don't know if I can go back, I feel too embarrassed."

"It's okay; if anyone tries to bother you, I'm giving myself the permission to kick their asses." Logan laughed, "But seriously…don't listen to those jerks!"

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Logan sniffled, "He's doing it again! He ruined all of my friendships before and now he's pulling us apart."

"He's stupid to think that's gonna work this time. You're old friends must've been really stupid." Kendall laughed.

* * *

"I feel so homesick." Carlos sighed, "I wish I was still in Spain…"

"It's okay; just keep positive…you're going back next month, right?" Logan grinned.

"You're right…thanks so much, Loges!"

* * *

**_Giving great advice,_**

"How am I supposed to ask her out…I suck at doing this!" Logan groaned.

"Just be yourself…and joke around a lot; let her know that you like her." James explained.

* * *

"I have like way too much homework to do! I won't be able to finish it all in study!" Kendall panicked.

"Just relax, Ken…do a little bit of everything and I'll help you with the rest during lunch." Logan offered.

* * *

**_…and memories that'll never fade._**

_"Shiiiit!" _

_"Oh gosh, James!" Logan rolled his eyes._

_"How'd you manage to do that?!" Carlos budded in._

_"I dropped the jelly and now it's all over the hallway!" James gasped, "Now I don't have it for the C.T.E."_

_"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious." Logan laughed._

_"I'll guard the jelly…you guys go get some janitors." Carlos laughed._

_"On it!"_

* * *

_"That kilm is on really think strings…it's gonna like fall on someone and crush them."_

_"Evil kilms." Kendall said under his breath._

_"EVIIIIIIIIIIL!" Logan added._

_"They're going to take over the Earth and then we'll be able to say I TOLD YOU SO!" Kendall added._

* * *

_"OMG IT'S MRS. DOYLE!"_

_"Wait…how'd you know my maiden name?!"_

_"Hehehehh." Carlos snickered at his teacher._

* * *

_"Go talk to her…" James insisted._

_"No! I can't." Logan freaked out._

_"But didn't you ask some girl out at your old school?" James questioned._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Well then ask this one out!"_

_"That's not the same…the one from my old school wasn't as hot as this one!" Logan replied._

* * *

_Logan opened up his email to see a video message from Carlos:_

_"I'M A LANDSHARKKKK!" Carlos yelled into the camera while pretending as if he had a fin on his back._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry if this was dumb and confusing LOL…I just had to write it! I know…I know…my friends and I are insane hehehe!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
